One Tin Soldier: The Legend of Heero Yuy
by QteCuttlfish
Summary: A war hero protects Haven for his love, while Oz tries to destroy it and them...*UPDATE* Part 3 is up AT LAST! I'm sorry about the wait! ^_^;
1. Mustangs, Freedom, and Oz

Fusion Fic

One Tin Soldier: the Legend of Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: Neither the Gundam Wing Characters, nor does the movie Billy Jack belong to me.  I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted ideas, and then I'll give them back, I promise.

Pairings: 1+2 mainly, 3+4, 5+S

Rating: R

Warnings: big time OOC, violence, prejudice, abuse, rape

Author's Note: I love the movie Billy Jack, and one day, I got to thinking about how similar the characters of Billy and Heero are, and poof! a fic idea was born.  A lot of events of this fic will be similar to ones that happened in the movie, with some of the dialogue being the same, because it was so powerful.  In others, I am deviating.  The fic will be taking place in the future, with space colonies, but the only character who fought during a war will be Heero.  One more thing that I will be doing is using the songs intermixed in some of the parts, so some parts will be songfics, while others won't.  If that makes any sense at all. ^_^;  Anyway, enjoy!

Part One:

Mustangs, Freedom, and Oz

_Listen, children, to a story  
That was written long ago,  
'Bout a kingdom on a mountain  
And the valley-folk below._

The wild mustangs sprinted joyfully under the fiery desert sun.  They knew nothing of the war that had ended only a year earlier, nor did they care, for they had the freedom to run, run wherever they wished.  All around them, life peaked out from the harsh yellow color of the sand beneath them.  Cacti, Palo Verde trees, mesquites, and other plants littered the landscape, keeping it from being completely barren.  The horses rejoiced, in the only way they knew, prancing and playing with each other, never seeing the danger they were in until it was too late.

The horses had no idea that the creatures who lived in a town they called Oz hated the desert.  They also didn't know that the humans wanted to capture them to start ranches, so that they could forget the war.  _  
  
On the mountain was a treasure  
Buried deep beneath the stone,  
And the valley-people swore  
They'd have it for their very own._

If the horses could have spoken, they could have talked about the land that gave them life.  A beautiful, wild land that refused to be tamed by human hands, even this far into the future.  The land gave them freedom to roam wherever they wished, and the horses could feel a deep attachment to it.  

Some humans had found that attachment as well.  A new group had arrived not too long earlier, and had built a large complex not too far from the mustangs' favorite grazing lands.  But these humans were searching for peace, and a place that would accept them, for they had been cut off from everything they'd ever known by a government that, after warring with the space colonies for so long, had decided having space colonies was more trouble than it was worth.  So, the government officials had torn down the colonies, and forced the people who lived on them to return to earth, where their ancestors had once lived.  

Soon after arriving, these humans had discovered a healing peace that only a wild land could provide.  They felt a kinship with the horses who freely jogged across it, and left them well alone.

However, the citizens of Oz hated these humans, derisively calling them "colonists," as though it were a dirty word, and indeed, it had become one over the years.  The people of Oz distrusted the colony-born people, even though most of the ones living at the complex were little more than children, at most teenagers.  The Oz citizens could not understand how the land and the colonists lived in perfect harmony together.  The colonists appreciated the land, in a way the people who'd been born in that area never could.  _  
   
Go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
Go ahead and cheat a friend.  
Do it in the name of Heaven,  
You can justify it in the end.  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgement day,  
On the bloody morning after....  
One tin soldier rides away._

The citizens had complained very loudly when the owner of the complex, a young man by the name of Duo Maxwell, had chosen that site for the complex.  Duo had further angered the citizens by getting a bill to protect the wild mustangs passed through Congress.  But that hadn't stopped poachers, lead by a man named "Duke" Dermail.  No one knew what his real name was.  He'd gone by the name of "Duke" for as long as anyone could remember.  Duke was one of those rich corrupt men who believed the world belonged to him, and he could use it in any way he wanted.  He owned a large ranch outside of town, and had started his ranch by capturing wild mustangs.  Occasionally, he still captured some new ones, to add new blood to his stock, especially after that ridiculous law.  He'd vowed then that he'd find a way to get rid of Duo Maxwell, for good.  _  
  
So the people of the valley  
Sent a message up the hill,  
Asking for the buried treasure,  
Tons of gold for which they'd kill._

Since then, though, his "minions" had not been able to find anything that had grounds to get rid of either Duo or his "Haven," as the complex had come to be called.  But, he had found revenge in small ways.  The deputy, known familiarly as Trant, hated Haven as much as almost everyone else in Oz, so he often accompanied Duke and other townspeople whenever they hunted the mustangs down.  

Duo complained loudly about what was happening, and even though Sheriff Rashid stood firmly in Duo's camp, Duke and his men were careful not to leave any evidence of their activities.  So the thinning of the mustang herd could not be traced to him, even though everyone knew he was the one behind it.  That fact enraged and deeply saddened Duo, because he'd learned to love the wild mustangs in the very short time since he'd had Haven built.  _  
  
Came an answer from the kingdom,  
"With our brothers we will share  
All the secrets of our mountain,  
All the riches buried there."_

Duo and the other colonist refugees had found peace in the wild lands, but more trouble than they ever could have believed they'd find when they'd moved to Haven.  Another reason for the townspeople hating them, in addition to not being earthborn, Duo's kindness and humor, plus the exotic nature of each person who lived there had lured many teenagers from other areas to Haven.  The townspeople watched darkly as Haven's population continued to grow, in spite of vast opposition to it.  

Also, many people hated Duo personally.  Part of this was because of how damned beautiful the young man was.  He had deep violet eyes, long golden brown hair he usually wore in a braid, and delicate elfin features that sometimes had people mistake him for a woman.  Duke's son, Alex, lusted after the man, and had tried to seduce him several times.  Duo had politely maneuvered around them the first couple times, but after one time Alex got violent, Duo had very firmly told him to fuck off.  After that, several townspeople, either out of jealousy or outrage that he would treat their "leading citizen's son in such a manner," had placed their loyalties firmly with Duke.

_  
Now the valley cried with anger,  
"Mount your horses! Draw your sword!"  
And they killed the mountain-people,  
So they won their just reward._

One time, Duke had gone out to Haven to offer Duo several million credits to buy Haven.  Duo had rolled his eyes, and told him _nothing_ would ever persuade him to sell Haven.  Duke had then left Duo and Alex locked in a room together, but Duo had easily fought the other man off, and thrown them both off Haven's land, with the help of Sheriff Rashid.  Duke, Trant, and the other followers didn't quite trust Rashid from that point on, but understood that he was the type of man who would do his job, no matter what the personal cost.  He may have been all for Haven, and he liked Duo personally, but he would never interfere unless he had solid evidence backing him up.

So, the hunts for the wild mustang continued, especially on clear days like this one, where a gentle breeze blew, keeping the temperature from being too hot.  The men rode in their trucks, bumpily chasing and effectively trapping the mustangs in a corral they'd set up a long time ago for just that purpose.

_Now they stood beside the treasure,  
On the mountain, dark and red.  
Turned the stone and looked beneath it...  
"Peace on Earth" was all it said._

            "Well done, men," Duke said, confidently strolling up to the corral.  The horses they'd managed to capture bucked and circled the corral, searching with wild eyes for an escape.  Duke looked them over from afar.  Two of the three looked all right, but one was kind of sickly.  He tsked, before turning around to his men.  "This one's not good enough for the MS ranch; it'll have to be shot."

            The men guffawed, and several loud voices shouted, "Let me have this one, boss!"

            But Duke shook his head, and walked purposefully over to his son.  Duke and Alex looked nothing alike.  Alex had more his grandfather's looks, with a stockier build.  Both Alex and Duke were tall, with blonde hair, though Duke's had lightened to gray over the years.  Alex had to wear glasses, and often strutted around like a barnyard rooster.  Duke was more dignified, and often took his time, making others wait for him.  

            Alex swallowed hard, watching his father through narrowed eyes.  His best friend, Mueller, sat on the hood of the truck, leaning against the windshield.  The two of them never went anywhere without the other one; they needed each other to bully people too much.  With strength in numbers, they often took whatever they wanted from the other kids at school, knowing they could get away with it.  Mueller had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  He was a little smaller than Alex, but since Alex was usually the ringleader of their cruelty, it didn't matter.  

            "Boy, I'd like you to take the first shot," Duke said, handing Alex a shotgun.  Alex grabbed it from him, and stepped down from the car, amid the shouts of encouragement from the other men.  Alex slowly stepped closer to the corral, where he knew he'd be able to get a better shot.  The men all shut up, as Alex aimed, and pulled his finger back.  _BANG!_  A shot cracked against the canyon walls, and Alex scrambled backwards as the gun fell to the ground.

            They all turned to look in the direction the shot had come from, and saw a tall shadow of a man sitting on a horse.

            "Damn that man," Duke murmured.

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
Go ahead and cheat a friend.  
Do it in the name of Heaven,  
You can justify it in the end.  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgement day,  
On the bloody morning after....  
One tin soldier rides away._

            The man slowly rode towards them, the shotgun in his arms pointed lazily toward the group.  It winked in the sunlight, as though it wanted to taste blood that day.  Duke sauntered up to him, as all the others fell back, praying that the outcome would be good…they would all walk away from this encounter alive.  

            "Poaching's illegal," he carefully told them.  "And you're on government land."

            "Really?  Boys, did you know we were on government land?" Duke turned back to his men, each of who quickly shook their heads.  "We're sorry.  We didn't know."

            The man's icy deep blue eyes slowly perused them, pausing when they landed on Trant.

            "Leave now," he tightened his grip on the gun.  
            "See here!  We've got the law with us, Heero Yuy!  You can't just tell us to leave," Duke almost jumped back as those cobalt blue eyes flashed coldly at him, before staring Trant down.

            "When policemen break the law, then there is no law; only chaos," Heero aimed the gun at Trant.  "On this land, I am the law.  Now go."

            Trant trembled as he stepped forward to grab Duke's arm.  "He's right, Duke.  I've got no authority on government land."  The whole time, Trant never once took his eyes off Heero.

            Duke hated to back down, but he knew Heero's reputation.  "All right.  We'll go.  But this isn't over," he threatened.

            Heero suddenly shot three times in rapid succession, targeting the area around their feet.  Abruptly, they all ran into the safety of their cars, and drove away as fast as they could.

            Heero shook his head, thinking _fools._  He slid off his horse, and walked over to the corral.  Soothing the animals, he yanked the corral open, freeing them to rejoin their herd.  Heero laughed, an almost psychotic sound that startled his horse, before jumping back on him, and riding with the mustangs.  


	2. Prejudicial Abuse

One Tin Soldier: the Legend of Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: Neither the Gundam Wing Characters, nor does the movie Billy Jack belong to me.  I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted ideas, and then I'll give them back, I promise.

Pairings: 1+2 mainly, 3+4, 5+S, 11+13

Rating: R

Warnings: big time OOC, violence, prejudice, abuse, rape

Author's Note: I love the movie Billy Jack, and one day, I got to thinking about how similar the characters of Billy and Heero are, and poof! a fic idea was born.  A lot of events of this fic will be similar to ones that happened in the movie, with some of the dialogue being the same, because it was so powerful.  In others, I am deviating.  The fic will be taking place in the future, with space colonies, but the only character who fought during a war will be Heero.  One more thing that I will be doing is using the songs intermixed in some of the parts, so some parts will be songfics, while others won't.  If that makes any sense at all. ^_^;  Anyway, enjoy!

Part 2

Prejudicial Abuse

            Middie rolled her eyes, staring out the side window of the sheriff's car.  The wind teased her long brown hair, and she sighed.  Why had they dragged her back here?   Why had her father even wanted her back?  It wasn't like he cared.  After all, she'd flown into the airport, expecting to see an enraged father, and instead, kindly Sheriff Rashid had awaited her.  

            She smiled, as she turned to look at him.  The bulky muscle of the man seemed completely opposite his character.  But then again, she'd never seen him actually working his job.  The man was literally seven feet tall, with unruly dark brown hair and kind brown eyes.  Middie adored the man.  If Rashid had never come into her life, she would never have known that men could be kind.  Of course, if she had never learned that, maybe she wouldn't have so much to lose now.  She frowned slightly.  

            "What's wrong?" Rashid asked gruffly.  A smile returned to her face.  He didn't know how to speak to her, but she could tell that he always tried to treat her well.

            "Nothing," she said quietly.  Middie knew, that even though Rashid cared for her, he would not believe her if she told him she hated her father, and why.  Treize had believed her, but…she quickly whirled back toward the window.  She didn't want Rashid to see her tears.  

            They pulled up to the old rickety house Trant had inherited from his parents.  

            "Well, we're here," Rashid said.  

            Middie smiled and nodded at him.  "Thanks for the ride.  I know it was a lot of trouble for you to drive all the way out to Phoenix."

            "No trouble at all.  Your dad couldn't make it, so I told him, seeing as I wasn't doing anything this afternoon, that it would be my pleasure to get you," Rashid reiterated what he'd said at the airport, almost verbatim.

            Her smile widened.  Rashid was a bad liar.  But she appreciated him all the more for trying to help her.  She quickly hugged him, before opening the car door.

            She watched Trant walk out the front door, and down the porch steps.

            "Hi ya, sweetie," he tried to give her a hug, as she hurried past him.  She knew what was coming, and she didn't want any hypocrisy on his part at all.  

            Trant blinked, not really certain how to react to his daughter's behavior.  He realized Rashid was staring at him, so he walked over to his car.

            "Thanks for bringing her home," the skinny man said.

            "No problem.  Although I should arrest you.  Capturing wild mustangs off federal land is still illegal," Rashid coldly told him.

            Trant loudly sighed.  "You know as well as I do that when Duke Dermail says jump in this town, an awful lot of people have to say how high, including me."

            "Well, anyway, Middie's home safely," Rashid ignored his comment, as usual.  Rashid didn't have to say how high.  Duke knew better than to try that game on the sheriff.  He'd have Duke in jail so fast a wild sandstorm would be less confusing.  

            "Yeah," Trant said.  "Thanks again."  He began walking away.

            "By the way, Trant?" Rashid started straight in front of him.

            "Yeah?" Trant turned back to him.

            "How much does Duke sell those mustangs for?"  Rashid questioned innocently.

            "A hundred grand, give or take a few thousand.  Why?" Trant was a little confused.

            Rashid shrugged.  "Just wondered if Middie would think it was worth it."  On that note, Rashid drove away.  

            Trant shook his head, before heading back into the house. 

            Middie sat on the old blue couch in the entryway.  Her stance was rigid, waiting for him to start.

            "My first instinct is to beat the hell out of you," he began.  "You know that, right?  But I don't suppose that would do any good."  She finally looked at him in surprise, before turning her attention back to the ugly flowered wallpaper.  "You've always been a rebel.  Never could get you to settle down, especially since this is what? Four times now that you've run away?  And always to the same place."  He tsked.  "Anyway, are you hungry?"  No answer.  So he tried again.  "When was the last time you ate?"

            She shrugged.  "Two days."

            "Two days?" he patronized.  "Then you must be hungry.  You don't look very good."

            "Of course I don't!  It's not from hunger.  I've got the flu and a damn toothache that's killing me!" she finally burst out.

            "Well, you should see a doctor," he turned to the phone.

            "I don't want to see a doctor.  He'll make me stay in the hospital," she said resigned.

            "Well, the flu nowadays is a very serious thing," he started dialing.

            "Not because of the flu; because of the baby," she snapped.

            Trant froze, closing his eyes.  He put the receiver down.  "How long?"

            She gestured her stomach.  "About six weeks."

            "Where's the father?"  he asked.

            "I don't know.  We got caught trying to leave the planet to seek sanctuary on the moon, and he disappeared," she kept her voice neutral.

            He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.  "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, concerned father," she spat the words out.  "That the father isn't from this planet.  He isn't earthborn, but colony-born!"

            Trant slowly stood up and stepped right in front of her.  She lifted her head, just looking at him.  Her eyes filled with pain.  She knew what was going to happen, as his fist connected with her cheek.  

            Her body jerked back and forth as each blow landed.  He aimed most at her cheeks and chest.  Trant lifted her off the couch, and threw her against the wall, with all his strength.  Middie crumpled to the floor, crying softly.  He attempted to kick her stomach, but she twisted to the side, protecting her precious burden.  Unfortunately, he still managed to kick her lower back.  He paused for a moment, catching his breath.  She moaned, wishing she'd never been found…BR-RING!  The phone cried out insistently.  Trant just stared at it as though he'd never seen one before.  BR-RING!  He looked down at his daughter, who lay still as death.  Trant walked over to the phone.

            "Hello?" he murmured.

            Middie kept herself as still as she could.  Maybe it was the sheriff or even Duke Dermail.  Maybe they needed him right at that moment.  Maybe he'd stop beating her, and she could escape again.  

            Trant hung up the phone.  "That was Duke.  He needs me to down at his place.  I'll be back later, to finish this."  

            He grabbed his keys, and walked right over her prone body.  Trant stormed out of the house, got into his truck and drove away.  

            Middie lay on the floor for a few minutes more, trying to recover just a little of her strength so that she could get out of there.  Trant would be gone for awhile, seeing as the MS Ranch lay about forty-five minutes away from town.  She slowly pushed herself up using the wall as support.  Her legs wobbled for a couple steps, trying to regain their balance.  Finally, she walked into her room, and grabbed her old suitcase, which she had missed the last time she'd run away.  She'd snuck out of the house while her dad had still been around, so she'd had to leave it behind.  It was all packed though.  She picked it up, and carried it into the kitchen, where she scrounged for some food.  Mostly, she picked up pre-packaged snack foods; stuff that would be easy to carry.  Middie put all of it into her backpack and a small cooler she'd bought when she'd worked at the ice cream parlor.  As she worked about setting herself free again, adrenaline began pumping through her veins, giving her greater and greater strength.  Finally, she had enough for a few days.  She walked out the back door, heading straight through the field behind her house.  Not too far from the confines of her backyard, the highway beckoned; the symbol of her freedom.  This time, she wasn't just running away.  She wanted to find Treize, and so she had a mission to fulfill.  


	3. A Hero's Duty

One Tin Soldier: the Legend of Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: Neither the Gundam Wing Characters, nor does the movie Billy Jack belong to me.  I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted ideas, and then I'll give them back, I promise.

Pairings: 1+2 mainly, 3+4, 5+S, 11+13

Rating: R

Warnings: big time OOC, violence, prejudice, abuse, rape

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to write the next part to this.  I promise you, I hadn't forgotten!  ^_^;  College just seems to suck everything out of you.  o_O  Anyway, I'm sorry this part is so short.  I do have everything planned out; it's just finding the time to write it that's the problem.  Incidentally, this fic should end up being 27 parts or so, give or take a few.  

Part 3

A Hero's Duty

            The afternoon sun scorched those too weak to take it, and warmed those who respected it.  Heero and his horse, Wing, leisurely rode through the fields closer to town.  The man glanced around him.  He loved this land, fiercely and absolutely.  Heero never understood how the townspeople couldn't see the beauty in the land around them.  Granted, desert land surrounded them, but even in the most arid desert, life could be found.  Of course, their minds were filled with how much money they could make, and there were very little uses for deserts and making money.  Heero shook his head in disgust.  The red-gold soil streaked with various shades of greens and browns stretched for as far as he could see was all the riches he'd ever need.  

            A small creek wound its way through the valley, not far from where the town limits began.  Wing had found his way to the creek, because Heero allowed the horse to set the pace and choose wherever he wished to go.  Heero normally would not have chosen to travel this close to the town, but that day, he'd been put in an unusual good mood by his ride with the mustangs, so he allowed the horse to venture wherever he wanted.  Heero even had a relaxed look on his face.  Had anyone from Haven seen him, they would have been shocked and pleased, especially a violet-eyed man.  

            Normally, Heero had an intense look on his face, a leftover scar of the war.  Every night, Heero had nightmares that he told no one about, not even the ones closest to him.  The memories of the war haunted him, because of the training he'd had…and everything he'd had to do.  Because few people knew much of anything about Heero, the townspeople feared him.  Everyone knew his home was somewhere back in the mountains, and that he lived with his mentor, a strange old man who went by the name Dr. J.  Dr. J was training him in this mysterious way of life called Gundam.  Only five men in the world had remembered what that meant, and four of them were dead.  J had chosen Heero to pass on the knowledge, since he was getting old, and didn't want the way of the Gundam to disappear.  Heero had agreed to become the old man's pupil because he needed something to get his mind off of the horrific memories of the war.

            But that day, the sunlight scared the shadowy memories away, leaving only the life-giving warmth.  The gorgeous blue ceiling encircled the world, not allowing any white to mar it.  The gentle hum from the creek soothed Heero, and he closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment.

            When he opened his eyes, he noticed something a little strange not far from him.  A body lay on the ground next to the creek.  Heero got off Wing to investigate, and discovered that she was a girl, probably only about fifteen or sixteen years old.  A suitcase was held tightly in her hand.  He checked her pulse, to make sure she was still alive.  She was, but then he noticed something else, as her hair fell down her cheek to reveal several beginnings of bruises on her face.  It was obvious someone had beaten her, and badly.  

            Heero gently shook her shoulder, and said, "Miss?"

            She only moaned in response.

            Heero gently picked her up.  He wondered who she was, but he also knew that her identity could wait.  She needed a doctor badly.  He managed to get them both on his horse while he considered what to do with her.  His instincts screamed at him not to go into town with her, so he decided to ride out to the old mission, run by a man named Father Maxwell.  Father Maxwell was earthborn, but he had sympathized with the colonies.  When Duo had chosen to build Haven, Father Maxwell had helped him.  Duo had chosen to take his name from Father Maxwell, since Duo was an orphan, and had been placed in Father Maxwell's orphanage on the colony known as L-2.  Of course, Father Maxwell had eventually been rotated out of there, but he'd never forgotten Duo.  Heero knew this girl, whoever she was, would be safe at the old mission, since Father Maxwell had a medical degree, and at one time, before he'd become a priest, had been a doctor.  

            A chill ran up Heero's spine as he began heading towards the mission.  His intuition told him something was wrong in the air, but he couldn't tell what it was.  Unfortunately both for him, Haven, and for everyone he cared about, Fate didn't reveal itself then.  Several lives could have been saved, had certain decisions not been made, starting with a man's decision to beat his daughter on a hot summer afternoon.


End file.
